This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are frequently used to extract resources, such as oil and gas, from subterranean reserves. These resources, however, can be difficult to extract because they may flow relatively slowly to the well bore. Frequently, a substantial portion of the resources is separated from the well by bodies of rock and other solid materials. These solid formations impede fluid flow to the well and tend to reduce the well's rate of production.
In order to release more oil and gas from the formation, the well may be hydraulic fractured. Hydraulic fracturing involves pumping a frac fluid that contains a combination of water, chemicals, and proppant (e.g., sand, ceramics) into a well at high pressures. The high pressures of the fluid increases crack size and crack propagation through the rock formation, which releases more oil and gas, while the proppant prevents the cracks from closing once the fluid is depressurized. Unfortunately, the high-pressures and abrasive nature of the frac fluid may wear components.